1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning structure of the electrical connector, and more particularly the positioning set of the electrical connector that can be securely weld to the circuit board by the bottom portion of the straight plate and every bent plate, and as well as to have restriction to the side arm of every positioning set.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional electrical connector 6, as shown in FIG. 6, usually has an isolative housing 61, elasticity arms 62 respectively positioning on the two sides of the isolative housing 61, grooves 63 formed respectively at a distal end of every elasticity arm 62, the slots 64 formed respectively underneath the elasticity arms 62, the enhancing elements 65 positioned respectively in every groove 63, the buckling plates 66 respectively inserted in every slot 64, the extension plate 67 respectively positioned vertically at an end of every buckling plate 66, and base plate 68 respectively receiving every extension plate 67. To weld the base plate 68 onto a circuit board (not shown); the isolative housing 61 is joined with the base plate 68 by the extension plate 67 and further the required electronic card is joined to the isolative housing 61 for signal transmission.
Due to the enhancing element 65 and the buckling plate 66 need to be processed twice for assembly before inserting into the groove 63 and the slot 64, therefore the assembly procedure is more complicated; the isolative housing 61 of the electronic connector 6 is formed as a stripe and made of plastic, therefore, deformation can easily occur due to high temperature during the manufacturing process or transportation, thus causes the height differences at the two ends of the isolative housing 61; the height difference can easily cause invalid soldering to the upper end of the isolative housing 61 when joining with the base plate 68, and accordingly to affect the quality of the electrical connector.